garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
High Scale
High Scale is the thirteenth'US'/twenty-third'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis After Garfield's checkup with Liz, he is ordered to lose two pounds, according to a talking scale. Plot Jon looks at his portrait of Liz, saying he has not seen her for days, then tells Garfield they will go to the vet to test him. At the vet, Garfield appears to be fine. Liz then shows Garfield a new scale to see his weight. Once he is placed on the scale, Garfield becomes jolted after it says rude things about him. Liz declares that he must lose two pounds before the end of the week, or be taken to a Cat Spa, where he will be placed on a long, strict diet. He then asks if he can still eat lasagna, pizza, pork fried rice and bacon wrapped in bacon. Liz then shows him a video about the spa. Jon and Garfield, horrified by the video, reach a deal with Liz. Garfield then eats Liz's lunch due to the video. Later at home, Garfield later anticipates numerous helpings of food until he gets a lettuce leaf from Jon. He licks the leaf, then eats it by disapproval, he also looks for food in the fridge, while Jon calls with Liz. Jon witnesses him with the leaf covered with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, Jon hangs up on Liz and gets angry with Garfield. He goes to the scale, which says he gained another pound, leaving him to lose three pounds. Garfield then goes to bed, getting on it tomorrow. Jon wonders when will he lose weight the next day to take it seriously. In bed, Garfield, about to have a dream, tells himself that the Cat Spa cannot be bad. Garfield is at the Cat Spa in a black-and-white horror style, except his colour is still visible. He is at the spa, where he was trapped like in Jail and tries to escape, and finds Hector from the spa video. He says Nurse "Psycho" does not like the cats scream in terror, and warns him not to tell him about what cats do. Hector reveals that it was him, while Garfield was scared and pleas for Jon. He tries to get a grip when Nurse Psycho appears, accusing him of screaming, when he meant he yodelling. She then makes him lose weight like eating one pea, drinking a drip of water, and doing exercises like gymnastics and push-ups. Every time he does that, he goes to the scale one at a time, until the scale comes to life, evolving into a monstrous scale with sharp teeth and eight legs, giving him insults as its voice deepens. Garfield runs away while the scale chases him, and he traps him until the scale stands right in front of him, making Garfield scream. It says to him that all his "friends" are here, namely his favorite foods, who suddenly show up. Garfield backs away from the living foods and the scale, who start to corner Garfield. Garfield tells all of them that he promised to lose weight in fear. Before he could finish, he falls down into the dark abyss below behind the door, screaming. Garfield then wakes up, realizing the events were all a nightmare. He vows to lose three pounds immediately. Meanwhile, Jon calls Liz, asking her he does not know what to get Garfield to exercise, and sees Garfield running around the house and do push-ups. Jon, impressed, figures that he may have lost two pounds already. When Garfield gets on the scale, it says he still needs to lose two pounds, then laughs evilly. Garfield loses his mind, figuring his nightmare is coming true. Jon, puzzled as to why this happened, eventually solves the problem by revealing that he mistakenly put the switch from the "Portful Pussycat" section to the "Pintsize Parakeet" section, as he planned to have Garfield lose two pounds the whole time. Garfield becomes angry and disgraced about this, making him scare Jon away. He then delivers the scale to the zoo, tests an elephant, and the scale overloads after saying that the elephant is very fat and complains. Garfield then tells a moral to the viewer about exercise. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *Talking Scale Major Characters *Nurse Psycho/Nurse Maggie *Hector *Talking Food *Odie (Cameo) Trivia *Liz Wilson's calendar reveals that this episode takes place in June. *The talking scale in this episode may be based on the RX-2 in the comics. *The talking lasagna resembles the Space Lasagna. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes